Stay
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: For too long Sasuke let himself be the secret lover. It was time for Naruto to make a choice: Sasuke or Sakura. NaruSasu, mentioned of NaruSaku AU


**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Sorry if the characters are a little out of character…it was needed for the story **

**Inspired the Sugarland song Stay **

**I will update Photo Shoot and Life Starts Now either Thursday or Friday **

**Stay**

An affair, that was all Sasuke was to him. At least it was starting to feel that way since he always ran back to _her _whenever she called. The dark haired man looked at his lover, knowing that the peace wouldn't last. Soon enough she'd call because she always called. He knew that once it was all said and done, he would be sleeping alone while Naruto would return to his home and to his girlfriend.

At times he wanted to tell the blond to stay. He wanted to tell him that he needed to keep he promise that he made when the whole thing started, he needed to break up with Sakura and be solely with him. He knew it was just wishful thinking though. After a month of Naruto not keeping his promise, Sasuke knew that he never was going to. It had been half a year since their affair started and as the days went on, Sasuke started thinking more about how he didn't want to be the other person. Normally he would tell the person to take a hike if they didn't want to be with just him. However, there was something about Naruto, he did something to Sasuke that no one else could do. The blond broke down all of the walls he had built to protect himself. Naruto somehow got to see the vulnerable side to Sasuke, the side that showed that he didn't really want to be alone.

As the dark haired man looked at his lover, he thought more and more about how he wished they'd just stayed friends. He wished that they weren't lying to everyone. He wished that he were just able to look at Naruto and feel nothing but friendship. But most of all he wished that the feelings he had for the blond would just go away. It was all just wishful thinking, he knew that he couldn't change the way he felt or the things that they had done.

The pale man frowned as he heard Naruto's phone go off. He hoped that, just once, Naruto would ignore it and stay with him. He ended up just watching as Naruto picked up the phone and said, "Hey baby." It was then that he knew it was definitely Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'm at Sasuke's place, we were just hanging out. I'll be home soon," he said, obviously responding to Sakura's questions. "I love you too babe," he ended the conversation, making Sasuke's heart sink.

Sasuke knew that a person couldn't truly be in love with two people. The fact of the matter was that if he loved her then he couldn't love him. One of them was just a side fling and Sasuke had the aching feeling that it was himself, not Sakura.

"Sorry I have to go so soon," Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a quick kiss. "You know how she is," he smiled as he started to put his clothes back on. "I'll see you tomorrow though," he continued as he found his shirt, which had been carelessly tossed across the room. "I love you," he quickly added as he walked out of the door.

Sasuke wanted to tell him that he was lying. He wanted to say that Naruto didn't love him. If the blond truly loved him then he wouldn't need Sakura. If Naruto truly loved him then he wouldn't just be Naruto's little fuck toy. And most of all if Naruto truly loved him then he would be flaunting him and not keeping him a secret. Though he loved the blond, he didn't say it back. He couldn't say it back when he knew that Naruto's words were all a lie.

When Sasuke heard the door shut, he got up, feeling as if he needed to take a shower. Not only to wash off the mess from having sex, but also to wash away the feeling of sin. He knew what they were doing wasn't right and yet for some reason he couldn't stop.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he found that he didn't like what he saw. He didn't see the confident man that he was, but rather just a shell of him. Somehow Naruto had changed him and it wasn't for the better. _'I can't keep doing this,' _Sasuke thought as he continued to look in the mirror. _'I'm better than this,'_ he reminded himself. He frowned because he knew what he had to do. No matter how much it may hurt, he had to make Naruto make a choice: him or Sakura.

**NS**

He and Naruto had somehow ended up in the same position they were in last time. They were lying in bed after sex and Sasuke was just waiting for the phone to ring. He was waiting for Naruto to run off and back to her. Sasuke hadn't been able to talk to Naruto like he had planned. When Sasuke opened the door he was practically mauled by the blond and for some reason he was defenseless when it came to Naruto. His mind tended to turn to mush when he felt Naruto's lips on his.

Naruto's phone rang and once again it was Sakura. The blond used the same dumb excuse that he always did and told his pink haired girlfriend that he'd be home as soon as he could. Sasuke watched once again as Naruto searched for his clothes, doing the same routine that he always did. Something changed though when Sasuke pushed away the blonde's kiss. Naruto stood there shocked at Sasuke's reaction, "What's wrong?"

"You really have the nerve to ask that?" Sasuke asked solemnly. The dark haired man felt a new rush of confidence as he looked at the blonde's confused face. "I know you're not that stupid Naruto," he said with hints of anger and sadness in his voice. "Don't play dumb," he added, locking eyes with the other man.

Naruto stood straight in front of him, not wanting to believe that they were actually going to have that conversation. "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping that Sasuke would answer something different than what he expected.

He answered with one simple word, "Stay." Naruto could tell by the look on his face that Sasuke wasn't joking. He was dead serious and if Naruto didn't stay, he knew there was going to be a fight.

"You know that I can't," the blond simply answered. He hoped that Sasuke would just let it go, knowing they'd see each other the next day. "Sakura will get mad," he then added, only making Sasuke angrier.

The dark haired man stood up and started to put on his clothes as he said, "I don't give a fuck about her." He was angry and it showed in the somewhat violent way that he was putting on his clothes. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes as he added, "I this was going to be different. You told me that you were going to leave her, yet here we are almost six months later and nothing has changed."

Naruto was trying to find the right words. He didn't want to make Sasuke angrier than he already was, he didn't want things to turn violent. "I can't help that I love you both," Naruto said moving to cup Sasuke's cheek. He thought maybe he could make it all better with gentle touches and kisses.

Sasuke just backed away, slapping Naruto's hand away from his face, "Don't touch me." He frowned, looking at the ground as he said, "You can't love two people, Naruto." His eyes were determined as he looked at the blond. Sasuke knew that he couldn't let Naruto touch him; he couldn't let Naruto have the chance to change his mind. "Either you want me or you want her," he said softly. "I'm done being the one you cheat with, I'm done being some fuck buddy," he frowned.

"Sasuke don't do this," Naruto said, trying once again to move closer to the man. "Don't make me choose," he added, but Sasuke just pushed him away.

"Fine, then I'll make the choice for you," the dark haired man said. "There's the door," he pointed to it. "Get the fuck out of my house and out of my sight," he glared, no longer wanting to be second best. "This is over," he added.

"She's my girlfriend," Naruto said softly.

"And I was just your fuck toy, I get it," Sasuke said with venom in his voice. "This is over," he told him again. "I can't do this, I can't just be your fling on the side," he said, looking away from the sad blue eyes staring at him. "I gave you your options, either you can stay and dump her or you can get out of my house and never come back," he said with all seriousness.

"We can't even be friends?" Naruto asked. It wasn't a decision that he wanted to make, he wanted Sasuke and Sakura in his life.

"No," Sasuke replied harshly. "I can't be just your friend," he continued. "And the fact that you would say that proves more to me that I am just a fling; that this was never going to last," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I do love you," Naruto said, making his final plea.

"Maybe as a friend," Sasuke told him. "You don't do this to someone you love," he said, looking into Naruto's eyes. "If you loved me then you would have already left her," he said, the sound of sadness filling his voice. He walked over to the door, opening it, "So please, just leave. After all, it's what you're good at."

**NS**

It had been three weeks since Sasuke had kicked Naruto out and the blond was miserable. He had never realized how much time he had spent with Sasuke until the dark haired man was out of his life. "What's wrong baby? Are you still fighting with Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. The blond didn't respond verbally, he just nodded his head. He looked at the girl, whose arms were lying over his torso from behind him. As he sat in his chair, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the wrong choice.

"I need to think," he said, shrugging her arms off of him as he got up. He walked into the bedroom that he and Sakura shared and he looked around. His eyes landed on the picture of him and Sasuke that sat in the room. He felt an ache in his heart as he looked at it. _'What the fuck did I do?'_ he asked himself as he stared at the picture, or more so at Sasuke.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked as he saw him looking at the picture. "You're really upset about the fight, aren't you?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "What was it even about?" she asked, her green eyes looking at him for an explanation.

"I can't do this," Naruto practically whispered. As he continued to look at the picture he started to think about what he would feel like if Sakura were out of his life and he was finding that he wouldn't feel nearly as miserable. He didn't mean to, but the words slipped out of his mouth, "I don't love you."

"Excuse me?" he asked angrily. "What the hell do you mean that you don't love me?" she crossed her arms. "Why would you say that you do when you really don't mean it?" she asked, her words coming out harshly.

"I thought that I did," Naruto replied, still staring at the picture. "I've made a big mistake," he said out loud, though he was more telling himself than he was telling Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, angry and hurt by his words.

He paused a moment, "I was cheating on you." Her eyes filled with a mix of surprise and anger. He continued, "With Sasuke." He turned to look at her as he continued, "That was what our fight was about. He wanted me to make a choice," he explained.

"And you picked me?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening. "Why would you cheat on me with a man?" she then asked, curiously. Both her voice and her eyes were filled with anger as she asked her questions and tried to better understand what Naruto was trying to say.

"That was my mistake," he said answering the first question. "I'm in love with him," he then added as a moment of realization came over him. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry, I never meant to this to happen."

She didn't look at him; she was too upset to look him in the eye. Sakura looked as if she was going to cry, but she didn't want him to see her do so. "I'm going to Ino's house," she said, on the brink of tears. "I think it goes without saying, but, we're over," she added, grabbing some of her things so that she could stay over at Ino's house.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just watched her go. _'I need to fix this,'_ he thought as he heard the door close.

**NS**

Sasuke sat on his couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. He heard a knock on the door, pulling his attention away from the TV. He sighed, _'Who the hell comes to someone's house at ten o'clock at night?'_ He looked out of the peephole, seeing his ex-lover standing there. He opened the door, reluctantly, and said, "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto looked nervous, which wasn't normal for him. "I made a mistake," he admitted. "Can I come in?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke's harsh glare. "Please," he practically begged.

Sasuke stepped aside, letting the blond in. It was obvious by the dark haired man's demeanor that he wasn't happy to see him. "What do you want?" he asked once again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you, I made a mistake," Naruto said. "A big one," he added, trying to move toward Sasuke once again. The pale man wasn't letting him close, in fact, every time that he moved forward, Sasuke would step away.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke asked. He didn't plan on listening to Naruto for very long, he was ready to kick the blond out of his house once again. He was ready to tell Naruto that he wasn't going to help him pick up the pieces; he was no longer Naruto's friend.

"I dumped Sakura," the blond surprised him by saying. "And I'm never going back to her again," he added. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I walked out of that door," he continued. "I just hope that it's not too late to make it right," he said, giving the other man a small smile.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked, still angry. "Why should I think that you won't do to me like you did to her?" he asked. "I mean once a cheater, always a cheater, right?" he said, not wanting to just fall back into the blonde's arms. It was evident that Naruto's actions had hurt him and the blond knew it would take a lot to earn back his trust.

He moved closer to Sasuke, yet again, this time holding his arm so that he couldn't get away, "No one could compare to you." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, but the other man didn't respond. "I would never want to risk having that feeling again," he said. "I have never felt so empty inside," he continued. "And I never want to see that look on your face again," he said, tilting Sasuke's head up so that he was looking at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't see that before," he said softly.

Sasuke pushed him off, not wanting to give into his feelings. "Then you should have picked me in the first place," he said, not looking the blond in the eye. He knew that if he did then he might just give in.

"As I said, it was the biggest mistake of my life," Naruto said, taking hold of Sasuke's hand. "Please, just trust me," he added, the sound of hope filling his voice.

"I don't know if I can," Sasuke replied, his voice just above a whisper.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him once again, "This time I can honestly say, I love you." He smiled at Sasuke as he said, "You were right, you can't love two people at once." He placed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips, "I don't think that I ever truly loved Sakura. At least not the way that I love you."

Sasuke felt his heart melt a little. He looked into Naruto's eyes, not feeling as if the blond was lying to him. He decided to take a chance and he quietly said, "If you ever hurt me again I will make it so you can never even have sex again." Naruto just smiled, knowing that he probably shouldn't when the man was saying that he would chop off his dick.

"Why would I ever want to hurt you again?" Naruto asked. He kissed Sasuke, who reluctantly responded to it. It was a soft and gentle kiss, unlike many of the ones that they had shared before. "I love you," he added as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond. "And if you let me, I'd love to stay," he smiled.

Sasuke just nodded as a small, rare smile graced his lips. He started to pull Naruto toward the bedroom, happy to know that the blond would be there when he woke up. "You're still not getting sex again for a while," Sasuke told him, causing the blond to let out a moan of disapproval. "If you want me, then you're going to have to prove it to me," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto down onto his bed.

"I'll prove it to you in anyway you want," Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke yet again. "Just remember when I start to annoy you, you're the one that asked me to stay," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around the other man once again. Sasuke just rolled his eyes with a smile, as he pulled Naruto into another kiss, both of them happy that in the end Naruto chose to stay.

**The End.**

**I've had this plot stuck in my head for a while now. I don't know that it turned out that good, but at least it's out of my head now…let me know what you think. **

**I wanted to make Sasuke reject Naruto's apology but then I decided that I have enough one-shots with sad endings right now and instead opted for a happy ending**


End file.
